Epic in Royalty
by BlAcK pApEr MoOn 56
Summary: Nightcloud, Tallstar, Thistleclaw, and Crowfeather make a band! Here are their performances and other things like trips to Hawaii and other vacations! Critique allowed forever! I wish they didn't put critique- Nightcloud Shut up!-Me
1. Introduction for Epic in Royalty

**Hello and Welcome!**

"This is Nightcloud." Nightcloud smiled evilly at the crowd.

"I'm the lead singer in the band Epic in Royalty." Crowfeather stepped up with Tallstar and Thistleclaw.

"WE are Naked in Royalty." Crowfeather smiled and the crowd gasped. Thistleclaw stared in horror.

"We're naked? DARK FOREST SAVE ME!" Tallstar frowned at Thistleclaw's use of "Dark forest save me".

"What da hell? We're epic not naked you doofus Crowfeather!" Crowfeather put his head down in disappointment.

"Did you want us to be naked?" Tallstar asked curiously.

"YES! Okay maybe no..." He smiled stupidly at Tallstar. Nightclaw pawed him.

"Anywho we're here to introduce our new band. Epic in Royalty." Nightcloud bowed then padded away followed by the doofus Crowfeather, the nerd Tallstar, and the evil guy who did not want to be naked Thistleclaw.


	2. Finding a Raven

Crowfeather swaggered up to the microphone.

"Thank you for coming to Epic in Royalty's first song! Finding a Raven! Enjoy!" Nigthcloud stormed on stage wearing wings and a dark blue tutu.

"And I hope you like it 'cause doofus boy here made the lyrics." She frowned and Crowfeather sighed.

"Someday you'll divorce me won't you?" Nightcloud nodded at her husband.

"Yes, I'm already cheating on you by dating Thistleclaw. In fact I'm expecting his kits." The crowd gasped and Crowfeather inched away from Nightcloud. Slowly. Veery slowly.

"THISTLECLAW YOU SON OF A B[censored]!" Snowfur yowled from somewhere in the crowd. Thistleclaw laughed nervously.

"Let's get started." Nightcloud said sternly. The band got in there places. Even poor Crowfeather.

"How observed you must be to find strength I lost." She began and Thistleclaw pulled the strings on his guitar. Crowfeather stepped up.

"Your like a cactus prickling me!" Nightcloud pushed him back after his lines then turned back to face the crowd.

"Do I even know observed means? Maybe I don't. But maybe...but maybe...BUT MAYBE I KNOW HOW TO CUT THROUGH YOUR BULLSH[censored]!" Thistleclaw strung his guitar harder.

"Oh this like finding an evil raven." She sang with delicacy. Crowfeather stepped up.

"Eviller than the evillest!" Nightcloud pushed him back again.

"It's all about your exposure, everyone know's where you are!" Suddenly Tallstar stopped playing the drums.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" He yelled and started ruining the performance. He took Thistleclaw's guitar and smashed is into smithereens. He grabbed Nightcloud's microphone and yelled:

"I! CAN'T! STAND! IT!" He then tossed all sorts of stuff around then left. Nightcloud was on the ground in pain.

"Damn...you cannot trust dat Tallstar can you?" she asked herself.


	3. Daily

Nightcloud strutted forward wearing a black dress.

"C'mon you losers, we got to earn back our fame thanks to Tallstar..." she mumbled and the band got in their positions.

"We'll be doing a song called Daily." The crowd cheered and booed.

"It's about time we admitted..." Nightcloud started.

"Our bad progress..in life." Tallstar was forced to sit in a chair and sing over and over "Beedopee beedopee!"

"But...I SAY!" Crowfeather covered his ears.

"We can do this do this daily!" The crowd stared cheering and booing again screaming:

"WE CAN CHEER AND BOO DAILY!"

"We can fall in love with bast[censored]!" They then broke into whispers.

"Why would you fall in love bast[censored]?" Nightcloud ignored them.

"We can do stuff Daaaily! No matter what they say!" Crowfeather shout into his mini mic by the drums since Tallstar was doing the punishment of 'Beedoping':

"Daily Daily Daily! We'll rock you." Nightcloud tossed her head around to the beat.

"We can do this daily! Daily! Say Daily." The crowd was now ABSOLUTELY impressed.

"Daily! Daily Daily!" They sang along in a chorus as Epic in Royalty did a music break. Finally Nightcloud started to sing again in a quiet delicate voice:

"We can do this daily, we can fall in love with bast[censored], but I have to admit our..." She waited a moment as Thistleclaw did his guitar.

"Good progress in life!" The crowd was cheering and there was no sound of boos.

"Daily Daily Daily! We'll rock you. Daily Daily Daily! We'll rock you." Crowfeather sang and Nightcloud ended it with:

"We can do stuff daily!" Their performance was over and everybody was happy...except for one dark forest she-cat in particular.

"I would've done better than Nightcloud..." Mapleshade murmured then left. And this was only the start of war between the cats.


	4. Planning Vacation to Orlando!

Nightcloud smiled at the people in line waiting to get autographs. Her and Thistleclaw were signing autographs while Crowfeather and Tallstar were holding up signs saying:

DONATE TO OUR TRIP TO ORLANDO, FLORIDA!

There was about, maybe, 15 cans full of cash. Suddenly the millionaires Poppyfrost and Berrynose walked up.

"We'd like 2 small Epic in Royalty shirts, a large Nightcloud shirt, and your album shirt. You know you album is called Royalty First?" Nightcloud nodded.

"Yes. Doofus boy named it. Here you go!" she handed them the shirts they ordered,

"We'd also like to donate $500 to your trip." Nightcloud's eyes widened.

"Why thank you kind sir! That's be 600 bucks!" Poppyfrost frowned.

"Huh?" Nightcloud sighed and face-pawed herself

"You bought shirts AND you donated 500. All the shirts in total cost 100 bucks!" Berrynose stood firmly.

"Oh...okay. We're rich enough. Give her the money Poppyfrost." Poppyfrost put 500 bucks in one jar then gave Nightcloud $100. Nightcloud thanked them for their big donation and gave them free tickets to a performance in their hometown.

"DOOFUS BOY GET MORE JARS! WE GONNA NEEDY IT!" Crowfeather nodded and dropped his banner and ran to the supermarket.


	5. Fancy-Karaoke, Epic in Royalty version

Nightcloud padded up to the microphone and the crowd went wild. She was wearing a really fancy black dress.

"We're doing our first karaoke song! Our version of Fancy by Iggy Azalea!" Mapleshade was in the crowd.

"Huh." she frowned. The only reason she bought tickets for this sh[censored] was because she wanted to see what she was up against. Nightcloud smiled wickedly at the crowd then turned around with the microphone.

"I'm so fancy, I'm so fancy, I'm so fancy!" She put paws up in the air and swayed from side to side. She then twisted around and sang:

"First thing's first, I'm the realest, realest." The crowd was cheering madly.

"Drop this and let the whole world feel it, let them feel it. And I'm still in the Murda Bizness, I could hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics. Right, right!  
You should want a bad b[censored] like this." Mapleshade's mouth was opened at Nightcloud's beautiful singing.

"I'm so fancy!" Nightcloud picked it up again. She wasn't doing the lyrics in order, and she started with the wrong thing. But, ah, she said it was HER version of it.

"You should want a bad b[censored] like this,  
Drop it low and pick it up just like this, yeah!  
Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris  
High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist! On my wrist." Mapleshade was petrified. Her plan of taking Nightcloud's place just got a whole freaking harder.

"Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that, never, never.  
Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back! What? What?  
Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?  
Champagne spillin', you should taste that! Taste that taste that!" Nightcloud was a natural at making other songs way better.

"Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?  
Champagne spillin', you should taste that! I'm so fancy  
You already know, already know!  
I'm in the fast lane, oh heck yeah.  
From L.A. to Tokyo, you got that right.  
I'm so fancy, I'm so fancy!"  
Can't you taste this gold? Can't you taste this gold?"  
Remember my name like !" Mapleshade had enough. She was leaving. Nightcloud continued.

"I said, "Baby, I do this, I thought that you knew this."  
Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is, truth is  
And my flow retarded, they speak it depart it, act like they don't even know it  
Swagger on super, I can't shop at no department, not me any more!  
better get my money on time, if they not money, decline  
And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind, rewind, so so rewind!  
So get my money on time, if they not money, decline  
I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind, gotta stay!  
Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that? Like, do that do that?  
Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that  
I be the N-I-G-H-T, put my name in bold everywhere  
I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw like nobody there!" The crowd was screaming in delight by now. Who knew Nightcloud could do that good?

"Trash the hotel with my sh[censored]  
Let's get drunk on the mini bar next door,  
Make the phone call to my ex  
Feels so good getting what I want. I mean, what I want!"  
Yeah, keep on turning it up like nobody does dis better!  
Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fu[censored].  
Film star, yeah I'm deluxe  
Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch, touch, touch!" Thistleclaw grinned at Nightcloud while playing his guitar to the beat of the music.

"I'm so fancy  
You already know, already know!  
I'm in the fast lane, oh heck yeah.  
From L.A. to Tokyo, you got that right.  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold? Can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name like !" Crowfeather spoke into his mic:

"Remember it, remember it." Nightcloud gave a slight smile then continued.

"I'm so fancy, I'm so fancy! Still stuntin', how you love that? Do you like that?  
Got the whole world asking how I does that  
Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that, don't touch that.  
Look at it I bet you wishing you could clutch that, I say no.  
It's just the way you like it, huh? Way you like? Way you dream it?  
Never turn down nothing,  
Slaying these hoes, gold trigger on the gun like." There was a 30 second music break, then Nightcloud was back at it.

"Who that, who that, N-I-G-H-T  
That do that, do that, N-I-G-H-T  
Who that, who that, N-I-G-H-T  
Blow, I say blow

Who-who-who-who that, who that, N-I-G-H-T  
That do that, do that, N-I-G-H-T  
Who that, who that, N-I-G-H-T  
Blow , I say blow..." Nightcloud finished. The crowd was reaally wild now.

"Fancy, Fancy, Fancy!" Crowfeather grinned wider than the whole band.

"Better than the old version!" The crowd continued to chorus even after Epic in Royalty left. They were going to have a lot of money for their vacation in a week!


	6. Bad Girl Princess

Nightcloud stepped forward in a pink glittery shirt with no sleeves at all. Even no spaghetti straps! She was also wearing shorts that were veery short.

"Now is the moment everyone but me has been waiting for. I hate this song, though I'm singing it." The crowd did a short applause.

"Tallstar has won his place back on the drums since he bought me a sport car with my name all over it." The crowd blew kisses at Tallstar, and he blushed.

"Now we'll sing First is Royalty." Mapleshade was at the very back, scowling.

"Oh, I bet you, I bet you never boy." Nightcloud started in a tone somewhat like Kitty Purry's(Katy Perry).

"Betcha never won a prize like me!" Crowfeather stepped up.

"Never won like, like this bad girl." Nightcloud continued.

"The guys crazy...over royalty!"

"Guys go crazy over this thing called royalty!" Crowfeather came in again.

"I thought you knew, as the bad girl am, I was..." Nightcloud paused and twisted the over way, so her back was facing the crowd.

"ROYALTY, ROYALTY, MORE MORE MORE ROYALTY!" Crowfeather spoke into his microphone quite loudly.

"I'm the bad girl princess. I thought you knew!" Mapleshade was stunned again.

"Oh s[censored]..." Mapleshade murmured.

"She be a bad girl princess!" Nightcloud danced around stage as they did a musical bridge. Finally she spoke again:

"The boys, clutch me, close to them." Crowfeather spoke up.

"Em' boys clutch her!" Nigthcloud danced around again and spoke:

"They hoping that they'll buy, my heart! But I, have to say, falling in love strangers.." Crowfeather had a lot lines, and so he spoke again:

"Falling in love with strangers..is..is.." Nightcloud grinned wickedly.

"S-s-se[censored]!"

"I'm a bad girl princess, you should know! I make bad boys go crazy, over me!" Now Crowfeather was doing his _very _last lines.

"Bad boy go crazy, over that Nightcloud bad girl princess, she be a bad girl princess, bad girl princess!"

"I'm the bad girl princess!" Nightcloud finished. Mapleshade was running for the doors. The rest of the crowd went wild!

"Thank you! I'd like to announce also, thanks to my kits, once this album is finished, I have to leave the band...so we're testing all fair ladies to see who will take my place." Mapleshade paused. _Did she just say that? _She was the first to sign up to be the new lead singer replacing Nightcloud.


End file.
